Nemu's Class
As you level up, you can take a quiz from Nemu. New quiz will be available to you at each level. Answer the questions correctly and you will be rewarded with silver. You can customize Nemu's appearance once you enter the game. You can also find basic tutorials from Nemu's Answers '''and partners recruitment recommendation for level 30, 50 and 70 in '''Nemu's Recommendation. Nemu's Quiz *'Q: Who is the author of "Bleach"?' *A: Tite Kubo *'Q: Bleach was serialized in which Japanese magazine?' *A: Shonen Jump *'Q: Bleach was shown in which Japanese TV station?' *A: TV Tokyo *'Q: Which of the following is spelled correctly?' *A: Seireitei *'Q: Who did Ichigo love the most?' *A: Aizen *'Q: Which of the following is Ichigo's ultimate skill?' *A: Getsuga Tenshō *'Q: What is Ichigo's Zanpakuto?' *A: Zangetsu *'Q: Who is Ichigo's voice?' *A: Masakazu Morita *'Q: Which of the following is the most beautiful in Shinigami Academy?' *A: Yumichika Ayasegawa *'Q: Who is the current leader of Shiba clan?' *A: Kūkaku Shiba *'Q: What is Renji Abarai's zanpakuto?' *A: Zabimaru *'Q: Ulquiorra frequently teams up with who?' *A: Yammy *'Q: Why does Aizen wear glasses?' *A: Camouflage *'Q: Who is Ichigo's first master?' *A: Kisuke Uruhara *'Q: Kaien Shiba is killed by who?' *A: Rukia Kuchiki *'Q: Who is more powerful? Gin Ichimaru or Sakata Gintoki.' *A: Sakata Gintoki *'Q: Which of the following is unbreakable?' *A: Nokia *'Q: What do you think of this game's designers?' *A: Poor ugly dudes *'Q: Who is the 12th squad captain?' *A: Kurotsuchi Mayuri *'Q: Who is the captain of 6th division?' *A: Byakuya Kuchiki *'Q: What is Sajin Komamura's Bankai?' *A: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō *'Q: Kenpachi Zaraki's eye mask is to hide what?' *A: Reiatsu *'Q: What is Jūshirō Ukitake's Zanpakuto?' *A: Sōgyo no Kotowari *'Q: Rangiku Matsumoto likes to do what?' *A: Drink wine. *'Q: What number is carved into Shūhei Hisagi's face?' *A: 69 *'Q: Who is Ichigo's father?' *A: Isshin Kurosaki *'Q: What is Gin Ichimaru's Zanpakuto?' *A: God-killing Spear *'Q: What is Retsu Unohana's Shikai?' *A: Minazuki *'Q: Who is Aizen's servant at Hueco Mundo?' *A: Espada *'Q: Within Visored Legion, who is the former 3rd Division Captain?' *A: Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō *'Q: What is the name of the person who turned Ichigo into a Shinigami?' *A: Rukia Kuchiki *'Q: Which person is the smartest?' *A: Neighborhood Nerd *'Q: Who out of the 9th division is a traitor?' *A: Kaname Tōsen *'Q: Who does Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe respects the most?' *A: Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni *'Q: Shinji Hirako uses which brand of shampoo?' *A: Vidal Sassoon *'Q: Who in the Espadas called Ichigo "Isugo"?' *A: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *'Q: Which Zanpakuto do the girls like the most?' *A: God-killing Spear / Wabisuke *'Q: Which of the following deals the greatest damage?' *A: Dragon Slave *'Q: Who has the lowest EQ?' *A: Sheldon Lee Cooper *'Q: Who do you want to become friends with?' *A: Doraemon *'Q: How many lieutenants are there?' *A: 12 *'Q: Kensei Muguruma is which Division's Captain?' *A: 9th Division *'Q: Who is Isane Kotetsu's sister?' *A: Kiyone Kotetsu *'Q: Name 1 lieutenant who is "captainless" and their former captain.' *A: Hisagi-Tousen *'Q: Who can move faster?' *A: Mebius *'Q: Who is the tallest?' *A: Levi / Retsu Unohana *'Q: Which of the following is a Zanpakuto?' *A: Gonryōmaru *'Q: How old is Ichigo?' *A: 15 *'Q: Who does Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes to use to experiment?' *A: Nemu Kurotsuchi *'Q: What does the Hōgyoku do?' *A: It can bring out the death god in a hollow or vice versa *'Q: What does Tousens bankai do?' *A: Cuts off all senses. *'Q: Whose nickname is Berry-tan?' * A: Kurosaki Ichigo * Q: What was the Soukyoku rumored to have? *A: The power of 1,000,000 soul slayers *'Q: Who is the most powerful flame-type Shinigami?' *A: Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni *'Q: Who is least moral?' *A: Sakata Gintoki *'Q: Who said this sentence, "All captain class Shinigami control the size of their Zanpakuto"?' *A: Isshin Kurosaki *'Q: What finally defeated Aizen?' *A: Hōgyoku *'Q: Who has the most gold?' *A: Bleach Operating Team *'Q: Who is most lusty?' *A: Crayon Shin-chan *'Q: Which of the following is not sold in Kisuke Urahara's shop?' *A: Snickers *'Q: Who said this sentence, "I know the loneliness of being a prisoner."?' *A: Rukia *'Q: When Rukia was at Ichigo's house, where did she hide Kon?' *A: In the closet *'Q: Who is the Captain Commander after Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni?' *A: Shunsui Kyōraku *'Q: Kenpachi Zaraki is from which district in Rukongai?' *A: 80th district *'Q: What is Makizō Aramaki nickname?' *A: Maki-Maki *'Q: What's Haineko's skill?' *A: Neko Rinbu *'Q: Tite Kubo release which book in 1999?' *A: Zombiepowder *'Q: After Orihime Inoue's brother died, what did he become?' *A: Hollow *'Q: Who is the King of Wandenreich?' *A: Yhwach *'Q: Who has the least sense of presence?' *A: Shimura Shinpachi *'Q: Who has the least magic power?' *A: Renji Abarai *'Q: Who has red glasses?' *A: Makinami Mari Illustrious *'Q: Who is the Captain Commander of Gotei 13?' *A: Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni *'Q: Such a cute thing, must be a?' *A: Little Boy *'Q: Who is at the top of the food chain?' *A: Bear Grylls *'Q: Who caused Kaien Shiba's death?' *A: Metastacia *'Q: What is Byakuya Kuchiki's release command?' *A: Scatter *'Q: What is Aizen's goal?' *A: To become even greater than the Shinigami *'Q: What's Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni shikai command?' *A: Reduce All Creation to Ash *'Q: What type of Zanpakuto is Aizen?' *A: Illusion *'Q: What is Ganju Shiba's ride?' *A: Bonnie